A Full Confession
by S.D.'s Bunny Slipperz
Summary: Aang is distraught. Katara hasn't said a word about the kiss. Who knew Zuko could be so encouraging? Meanwhile, The Duke attempts to remove Haru's mustache. Kataang, Tokka. Originally called "A Chance To Talk."
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, the Last Airbender, or any of it's characters or concepts. It's called Fan Fiction for a reason. And may Mike and Brian be blessed by whatever's out there. I am so jealous. Wow, that was a long disclaimer.**

**This is my first Fanfic. Constructive criticism is appreciated. Unless you really think It sucks and feel the urge to flame. BRING IT ON. **

A Full Confession

Zuko pulled himself over the top of the cliff that hid the Western Air Temple. Grunting with exhaustion, he collapsed to the ground. He began muttering to himself.

"Ugh…all I…wanted…was…some…food." He pulled himself to his feet. _Next time I'll get that little blind girl to bend me up here, _he thought, overlooking the fact that he had horribly burned her feet.

The disowned Prince (He **did **zap his dad with lightning) strode purposefully through the forest. A few days ago he had found a plum tree near the campsite of the "Foot-Roasting Incident" as Sokka referred to it, or "Offense Number 13" as Katara called it, or "just another mistake" as the Avatar -Aang- called it. Toph referred to the accident in a…profane manner. Zuko had never heard most of those words before he met the tiny Earthbender. How old was she again? He could never remember. Her swearing threw him out of perspective.

As Zuko passed his old campsite in the direction of the plum tree, he thought he heard someone talking. The voice was distorted, it could easily be a soldier. Or Azula.

_Shit!!! Scary thought! _He attempted to duck down behind a bush, only to trip himself on a root. The Fire Nation prince leapt up cursing.

"Mother fu-" His voice died in his throat when he saw the source of the voice.

_Why would Aang be talking to himself in such a distraught way? Or hitting his head against a tree? _He needed to listen closer.

"Crap…crap…so stupid…"The Airbender sobbed. "She's…she's…avoiding me. Avoiding me!!" He slammed his head into the tree again. The Firebender could see the edges of his tattoos glowing faintly. _I've never seen him so…depressed, _Zuko thought. _He's always so bubbly… _Tears were streaming down the Avatar's cheeks.

_"_I probably ruined our friendship! She only kissed me to get out of the cave!" He cried. _Wow. He actually got that far with her? I never would have guessed…nice!!_

"She looked away…she must…hate me!" The arrows on the Aang's head and arms were getting pretty bright. The prince stepped out of the foliage, interrupting the Airbender in mid-sob.

"Ava-…Aang, that's enough." He said. Aang whipped around, startled. When he saw who had spoken however, his expression reverted and he turned away.

"Go away, Zuko." The voice that had so recently been filled with anticipation at learning Firebending was clouded in grief. He spoke the prince's name in a scornful tone that surprised both of them.

"Just tell me what's wrong." Zuko winced as the word's left his mouth. _That wasn't supposed to sound so much like a demand…_

"I…k-kissed Katara before the invasion…it's like she forgot…she hasn't said anything about it…I…I'll never get a chance with someone like her…" The Avatar's voice cracked during the final statement. Zuko could see more tears welling up when he turned. His face was grief-stricken, full of resentment. There was no otherworldly rage. Only helplessness.

_Crap…I wish I was better with kids, _he thought.

"Aang, you shouldn't…I mean, don't worry." He tentatively put his hand on the Airbender's shoulder. "I mean, I've been hanging out with you guys for about a week, and I don't know any of you very well, but I have noticed that you and the Water-er, Katara, have this weird…I don't know. Connection." Aang's frown softened a bit.

"I might be wrong. It's not like I have frightening powers of foresight…" Aang smiled and chuckled a tiny bit.

"But even if I am, don't freak out. First crushes don't last forever. I had to leave behind my girlfriend, Mai, to come help you guys. I really liked her. I might even love her. And Sokka had some kind of relationship with that Kyoshi Warrior that Azula captured, right? And so far, Sokka hasn't noticed Toph's feelings. At least I don't think he has…" He trailed off when he saw Aang's expression. The torrent of negative emotions had vanished. In their place was happy, content Aang, the way everyone knew him.

"Thanks, Zuko. You have good speaking skills. But it's not a crush." The Avatar used his sleeve to wipe away the tears on his face. Then he was gone, rushing back to the Temple as fast as his Airbending could take him. Which was pretty fast. Zuko let out a sigh of relief. He never knew he was capable of giving such a speech.

"Wait, TOPH LIKES SOKKA!!??"

I think all us fans know that if A.T.L.A. was more realistic, Ms. Beifong would be swearing like a sailor. And there would be blood. And Ty Lee would be Bi. Maybe Azula.

Ah, Nickelodeon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Haru's fake-looking facial hair. It all belongs to Mike, Brian, and Nickelodeon.**

**Okay, NOW The Duke attempts to remove Haru's mustache.**

**Chapter Two: Toph**

"No! Get away from me!" Haru screamed. The Duke and Teo were chasing him around the area where the fountain used to be. A small, dark haired girl sat across the floor, leaning against the doorway. She sighed in exasperation.

"Get off!! Get off!! Leave me alo-" **THUD. **He was table-topped quite effectively by Teo's wheelchair. The Duke leaped onto his chest, laughing, and began attacking his face. Toph scratched at her feet. With Katara's daily healing sessions, the burns had faded pretty fast. _Princess is still gonna get his ass whupped, though._ In the week the burns took to heal, she felt as if she had become slow and lazy. No one else saw it that way, however. According to their heartbeats, most of them had become **more **frightened of her. Especially Zuko. He had recently taken to avoiding her. Aang teased him about this.

The Duke, however, admired Toph even more. As Sugar Queen had pointed out not so long ago, his cute little crush on the world's greatest Earthbender was always getting bigger. She figured he must think of her as some kind of celebrity, having traveled with the Avatar for so long. She hoped he wasn't into dating. It would suck to have to shoot him down.

"IT'S NOT FAKE!! THIS IS REAL FACIAL HAIR!!!" Haru, bellowing now, heaved himself up from under the tiny freedom fighter. He couldn't care less about Toph. _He's just too busy chasing Sugar Queen. I swear, If he messes up Twinkle Toes' chance, I'll shove that glider up his--_

"Wait, Toph likes Sokka!!??"

_**SHIT!!!!!!! WHO SAID THAT!?**_ The little blind girl flattened her feet against the ground, listening. _Twinkle Toes! But how the hell did he find out!? Who else is up there?…Zuko!! I'll F---ing kill that scrawny Fire Nation bitch!!_

"Hey, did you guys hear that?" The mustachioed one asked The Duke and Teo.

"It sounded kind of like Aang…could you tell what he was saying?" Asked Teo.

The Duke was uninterested. "Nope! Now are you sure that mustache doesn't come off?" _Phew…they didn't hear. Hmmm. Easily distractible…_

"I think I heard what he said!" _Crapcrapcrapcrapcrap… "_Sounded like he said something about Toph." The little girl let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding. _Thank the spirits they can't feel vibrations…_

"Hey, there you are, Toph! You musta heard what he said!" Called Teo across the balcony. Toph jerked out of her slouch.

"A-actually, I wasn't really paying attention! Sorry!"

Unfortunately, being blind and all, She couldn't see The Duke eyeing her curves. Her boxy, high-shouldered traveling clothes might have hidden most development, but as she straightened up, she subconsciously revealed that which she hoped a certain boomerang guy might notice. Unbeknownst to most, the Beifong heiress was well into her growth spurt. She had even grown a few inches taller in the past month. Of course, she could bend any crud off her skin, preventing zits or pimples. _And of course, Snoozles is to busy shitting himself over that fan-waving SLUT to even notice!!_

Toph was too busy mentally cussing out Sokka and/or Suki to notice that The Duke had blushed and turned away. Haru, however, enraptured though he was in Katara, who had stepped out of the doorway a few moments ago, was aware enough to smile and say:

"Duke, are you checking out Toph again? Hey Teo, The Duke is checking out Toph again!"

All mentioned parties turned red instantly, except for the fact that Teo was confused, and Toph was glaring through the crimson. Katara choked on some water she had been drinking. The Duke recovered and leapt up again in an attempt to remove the mustache.

"DAMMIT! I TOLD YOU NOT TO F---ING SAY ANYTHING, YOU MOTHERBITCH!!" He roared as loudly as a 10-year-old can. Haru froze in the face of the explicit profanity. Katara gasped. Her cup clattered to the floor.

Aang stood in the hall a ways away from the awkward scenario, rubbing at the red spot on his forehead with a tattooed hand. _Okay Aang, you can do this. All you have to do is march right up to her and say: 'Katara, the reason I kissed you before the invasion is that I love you!' Like Katara said, you're smart, br- Shit! Katara! I'm trying to confess to __**Katara! **__I don't deserve her! What if she rejects me? What if-_

"Hey Aang, howzit going?"

The confuzzled Avatar was torn away from his thoughts. Looking up, he saw Sokka standing there, gnawing on the leg of some random animal he must have found.

"Oh, hey Sokka! I'm fine! H-have you seen K-Katara?" He said. To anyone but the Water Tribe boy, Aang's happy expression would quickly have been exposed as fake.

"I think she's over there. She said that The Duke was attacking Haru. You know how she is." He took another huge bite of his mystery meat.

"I wish I knew more…" Aang whispered to himself. Sokka, teeth still in the drumstick, glanced up at the Airbender.

"Id oo shay fumfink?" He asked. Aang rapidly shook his hands back and forth.

"Uh, no I didn't! Thanks Sokka!" He exclaimed while darting down the corridor.

The young swordsman smiled a knowing smile and returned to his meat.

"DUKE!! TOPH, DID YOU TEACH HIM THOSE WORDS!?" Katara screamed. The Duke halted in mid-rip and began to cower in terror of the waterbender's wrath. Haru crawled to his feet and went to go nurse his facial wound. Toph picked her nose.

"Don't look at me, Sugar Queen. It's not my fault if The Duchess was listening to me cuss out Princess!" The embarrassment on her face had long since vanished. The Earthbender flicked a booger in the direction of the moping Haru. Katara's scowl deepened.

"Yes it is! You shouldn't swear so much in the first place! C'mon! We need to talk." Her tan arm grabbed Toph's pale one. Katara dragged the smaller girl out into the hallway.

"Katara, what the hell? Where are you taking me?"

The Water Tribe girl twirled around, putting a finger to her lips. Her eyes darted up and down the corridor.

"Shhhh! Just follow me," She whispered, and Toph did. _What's up with her heartbeat? It's so fast and erratic…worried? No, nervous. And she keeps looking back and forth, so…_

"You wanna talk about Twinkle Toes, dontcha?" She asked, a smug smile appearing beneath her bangs. She felt Katara stiffen in shock. _So predictable…_

"Wha- how did y- oh yeah…" She said. The waterbender slumped in defeat.

"Yes…"

Aang stepped into the fountain area. Teo was wheeling away to explore the temple further. Haru appeared to be brooding. The Duke was waving what looked like facial hair in his face.

"Hey, have you guys seen Katara?"

**I think the upside down ceilings count as balconies of some sort. At the Western Air Temple, I mean. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. I wish I did, but I don't. It belongs to Mike, Brian, and Nick.**

**As of this chapter I am going to cut down on Toph's swearing a little bit.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Katara**

Toph grinned smugly as she strode into Katara's room. The waterbender followed her in and quickly shut the door. _What am I doing? This is a horrible idea! How am I going to get romantic advice from Toph!?_

"Okay Sugar Queen, what's the problem?" Asked the Earthbender. _She knows what the problem is! Wait… is she trying to mess with my head?_

"Toph, you know what the problem is! What should I do about Aang?" It was an exclamation, but she lowered her voice to make sure no one could hear. Ms. Beifong put on an expression of mock innocence.

"About Twinkle Toes? What ever do you mean?" She cocked her head to one side. "Why would you want to do something about Aang?" Katara blushed. She opened and closed her mouth several times, looking for the right words. _Great…just great. _She looked at her feet.

"Well, um…you see…Ah! I'm sorry! I forgot your bli-" She stuttered. _Agh! Since when am I such a pansy?_

"Get on with it!" Toph said, bending some dirt off her face. Katara started fiddling with her Fire Nation hairstyle. _How can she not know? Do I have to spell this out? Damn Aang for being so suave and charismatic and bubbly and cute and sexy and-_

_NO!! BAD KATARA!!_ _Focus! You need advice!_ She glanced nervously up at Toph. She was standing with her arms crossed, tapping her foot against the ground impatiently. There was a devious twinkle in the Earthbender's useless eye.

"I'm waiting…" She said in a singsong voice, enjoying making the older girl so uncomfortable. Katara closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"The thing is, I've recently been feeling more and more a-attracted to him, A-Aang I mean, and…well, he kissed me on the Day Of Black Sun." _Phew, _she thought, _that wasn't so awkward, was it? This girl talk thing really works._

"Well I knew that already!" The blind girl exclaimed. Katara's jaw dropped.

"You…wait, WHAT!?"

* * *

Sokka emerged from the tunnel that Toph used to get back to the temple when she was burned. _I wonder if the angry jerk has noticed this yet._ He looked at the hole for a few moments.

"Naw, he probably climbed all the way up. Idiot! Hehehe…"

"Sokka? You talking to somebody?" The non-bender jumped. Zuko had emerged from the trees, eating something. Sokka raised an eyebrow.

"Hey Zuko! Is that a plum? Where did you get it?" He finished nibbling on the bone of his mystery meat and threw it over the cliff edge. The Prince gestured vaguely over into the woods.

"There's a bunch of plum trees over there. Want some?" The Water Tribe Boy nodded and they began to walk. Taking another bite of his plum, he glanced over at Sokka.

"Hey, do you have any idea what Aang is doing?" He said, wiping the dribbling juice off his chin. Both young men smiled knowingly.

"Last I checked, the Avatar seemed rather interested in the location of a certain Waterbender." He chuckled to himself and reached for a fruit.

* * *

"H-How do you already know!?" _Ugh! She WAS messing with me! _

"Hah! I'd have to be halfway to the Northern Water Tribe to not notice a heartbeat like **that! **For a second I thought we were under attack!" Toph said. She could feel Katara's embarrassment.

"Toph! How can you be so-" She stopped herself in mid-sentence. _Hmph! I will __**not**__ give her the satisfaction._ She calmed herself once again.

"Okay, this may be pointless, but I need some advice. What should I do?" She asked, praying that the infuriating Earthbender would be serious. The prayers paid off.To a certain extent.

"Well how do you feel about him?" Katara was almost surprised by the response. Once again, her hands went to her hair.

"I-I've always thought he was cute, and funnier than Sokka…" She muttered. Toph had to suppress a chuckle. "But it wasn't until about two weeks before we met you that I started thinking about him…you know, **that **way…" She twirled a wisp of hair around her finger.

"I mean, I thought Jet was handsome and brave and all, but…"

"But then he had to go and be an ass." Toph finished the sentence for her.

"Um, yeah. And there was this tunnel through a mountain to get to Omashu, and we had to kiss each other to escape, and there were these stoner hippies that kept playing this obnoxious love song…" _And it makes me think of Aang…"_And since that dance party, well, Aang seems so mature, but still playful and happy. And then he kissed me, and it felt like I was-"

"Ew! You don't have to describe every detail!" Toph interrupted. Katara was shocked out of her happy daze. The waterbender blushed deeply.

"Oh! Sorry, Toph! S-so what should I do?" She gazed at the younger girl hopefully. The response, however, was completely unexpected.

"Sounds like love to me." She muttered, plucking an apple out of a bowl on the table.

_**What!?**_

"L-love? But I'm only f-fourteen!! And Aang is thirteen! We're not old enough to fall in-" Once again, she was interrupted.

"So what if you're fourteen? I had a friend back in the Earth Kingdom whose parents got married when they were twelve!" Toph exclaimed. Katara's eyes widened in shock and a teeny bit of hopefulness.

"Twelve? Really?"

"Nope!"

"Ugh! Toph!!"

"Look, Katara, the point is: You kissed him in that cave thing, he kissed you on that submarine, you were jealous when he was dancing with that Fire Nation girl, and your heartbeat is HELLA fast when you watch him Earth or Water bend! And from what I've heard of your journey before I joined, you've either hugged him or kissed his cheek at least twenty times!" Her voice rapidly rose in volume over the length of the speech.

"Hey, that was a subconscious-"

"Exactly!! You're totally frickin crazy about him, even if you don't realize it!!" She was yelling now. She tossed the apple across the room. _Since when does Toph care so much? _

"O-okay, I love him, you win! Please quiet down now!" She whispered. An awkward pause ensued. Toph leaned against the wall, frowning.

"So, what should I do?" Katara asked.

"Just be blunt. I dunno. Walk up and French him or something." Katara turned red.

"Toph!"

"Speaking of 'him', here he comes!" She chuckled, and then she darted past the waterbender and out the door, leaving Katara alone in the room with a half-eaten apple, completely confuzzled. Until Aang peeked in, timidly, his cheeks lightly flushed.

"K-Katara, can I talk to you?"

* * *

**There you go! All set up for a nice, fluffy, Kataang confession! And as you probably noticed, a lot less swearing. Tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last Airbender, belongs to Mike, Brian, and Nickelodeon. Not me.**

**This is the last chapter. I will try my best to cram some more Tokka in here.**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Talking**

Haru finished mourning his mustache two minutes after The Duke had stopped harassing him and gone to look for Teo. He stood up, his eyes full of resentment. Walking over to the edge, he decided it would take more than some fake looking facial hair to woo Katara. He formed new resolve, new determination, and turned back towards the door a new man. And was suddenly struck in the head with Sokka's discarded Chickenduck bone.

* * *

The Avatar and his Waterbending teacher stepped out onto one of the Western Air Temple's upside-down rooftops. As the two teenagers searched for what to say, the sun slowly set, creating beautiful patterns in the mist. _Almost as beautiful as Katara, _thought Aang. He opened his mouth to confess his feelings, but Katara started first.

"Um, Aang, before you say anything, I have something to tell you. A-and ask you. Something r-really important." As she spoke, the two made eye contact. Both felt their cheeks heat up, but neither looked away. Katara continued, so nervous she knew Aang was bewildered, and he was.

"What I want to-**need **to say, is that I think you're amazing, Aang. Not because you're the Avatar, or because you've accomplished so much, but because you've stayed the same. You've matured since I met you, but you've stayed so happy, and determined, and cute, and charismatic. On Kyoshi Island, I **was** jealous. But not of the fun you were having. And I was jealous when you danced with that girl in the Fire Nation. And when Azula hit you with lightning, I was so scared…" Tears began to form in the Waterbender's cerulean eyes. Her hand had subconsciously been brushing up along his tattooed arm. It came to rest on his shoulder. Aang, too, found his eyes watering.

"It was back then, on Appa, that I realized I wasn't scared of losing a friend. You became more to me then." She pulled the Avatar closer to her until their foreheads touched. She could feel the tears freely pouring down her face now, and Aang's breath colliding gently with her own.

"What I need to t-tell you, A-Aang, is that…" She took a deep, shuddering breath, and took the plunge. "I love you."

The Avatar's eye's widened. This was what he had been longing to hear for a huge amount of time. This was what he had wanted to say for a huge amount of time. This single statement made him complete, made his eyes water in joy. And this was **AWESOME. **

"I-I only wish I had realized it sooner. But the more I think about it, the more I'm sure that it's absolutely true. I-I love you so much…"

The blush was gone from Katara's cheeks. The tears had stopped as well. She stepped back, searching Aang's grey eyes, waiting for a response. His mouth was hanging open just the tiniest bit. Then it closed, and transformed into an enormous grin, filled with pure jubilation. Tears cascaded down his cheeks. He turned his head upwards to face the pink clouds.

"**YES!!!!**" He bellowed, obviously enraptured in the best moment of his life. Suddenly he realized the situation, and turned back to face Katara. Her eyes shone, pulling him in. Anyone who had ever said Katara was incapable of fun was completely and utterly wrong. Across her face was an enormous, ecstatic smile, big enough to match that of her new lover. Aang blushed, stuttering.

"T-that is, I-I mean," He was unable to finish his sentence, however, as he found himself enraptured in the hottest **kiss** of his life. Apparently, Katara was taking Toph's advice. Quite vigorously. Aang kissed back. For about five minutes straight. Their eyelashes fluttered against each other, and their tongues wrestled viciously. Aang's hands subconsciously found their way to the back of Katara's neck, and to her waist. She responded by placing her hands on Aang's cheeks, stroking back and forth with her thumbs. When they broke apart for air, they continued to stare into each other's eyes dreamily.

They were, of course, much too compromised to notice their audience. Haru, having finally climbed all the way back up, stared at them. His mouth was open unrealistically far. The Duke and Teo were frozen in place on the ramp. Toph stood in the doorway, an expression of absolute victory on her face. No one moved. Finally, Haru shattered the silence.

"Wow. Just…Wow."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" (Just guess who that is.)

"T-Teo, w-what were t-they doing?"

"I knew it. I knew it."

Aang and Katara whirled around, pink from head to toe. They glanced at the others, then each other, then quickly at the ground.

"W-well, I guess I'll go find Sokka and Zuko…" Aang muttered, scratching the back of his neck. Katara began fiddling with her hair once more.

"R-right. I better make dinner." They turned away from each other and began walking in opposite directions, only to halt in mid-step. They both wore conflicted expressions.

"I, um…" Aang began.

"Oh, forget it!!!" yelled the waterbender, dashing back. Aang did the same. They met halfway, smashing their lips together.

* * *

Zuko and Sokka walked down the corridor, munching their plums. The whole temple seemed deserted.

"So, you gonna take that bet?" Asked Sokka, grinning. The Firebender narrowed his eyes threateningly.

"Do I look like an idiot to you? Of course they're going to be…" He trailed off, his eyes as wide as wide as dinner plates. Sokka raised an eyebrow, then turned to see what the older guy was looking at. His plum fell to the ground.

"Whoa."

"Dude."

They stood in the doorway next to Toph. On the ground nearby, in plain site, Katara was straddling Aang in an extremely suggestive manner. They were making out wildly. The kiss looked about five times as intense as the invasion. Sokka looked away first, covering his eyes.

"Ewwww!! I'm gonna be blind, man! That's my sister! **My sister!!**" He screamed. "Oh, no offense, Toph."

"None taken." She replied, half grimacing. This may have been a victory for her, but there were still times when she wished she couldn't sense vibrations so well.

* * *

Across the room, Teo had finished explaining to The Duke. Not _The Talk_, just a dumbed down version of why people make out.

"So they just confessed their love for each other? That's great!!" He squeaked. "We can have a party!" Teo thought on this for a moment.

"Only If you give Haru back his mustache." He decided. The mentioned individual looked up. Not the mustache, Haru.

Back in the doorway, Sokka sighed and looked away. Toph immediately noticed.

"Something wrong, Snoozles?" She asked.

"No-well, yeah. I'm happy for them, but seeing them like that makes me think of…you know. Suki." He said the last part quietly. Only Zuko noticed the Earthbender's frown.

"I wish I had somebody to love." He said to himself. Then he turned away and began walking back to his room. Toph leapt up.

"Sokka, wait!" It was more of a demand than a plea. Zuko chuckled.

"Not right now, Toph."

"I said wait the hell up!!" She yelled. Zuko finished his fruit and went to help reattach Haru's facial hair.

Toph came to dinner two hours later, alone. Everyone decided not to question the rumpled clothing. Or the swollen lips. Or the frazzled hair.

* * *

**Well, that's it! If you want a sequel, say so. It would be Kataang, Tokka, and Maiko.**


End file.
